Aladow (Shadow The Hedgehog Love story)
by Alana.The.Pokehuman
Summary: Alana and Shadow's story continues and they have a strange new friend with them and Alana learns more about her people and planet *Warning there will be sex scenes in this story* (this is crossed over with Bleach too )
1. Chapter 1

*My POV**I wake up to feel Shadow holding me around his arms I smiled and I feel him wake up * Shadow: "good morning pokehuman... " *I open my eyes and I looked at his eyes* "good morning Broken Angel "* I giggled and he kisses my neck and moves my long brown hair away from my face I smiled at him* Shadow: "its been years since we've been together and you haven't changed a bit...you still look 14..." *I looked at him * "may be I am still 14 and I stopped ageing it could be possible since I am bonded with you... though I don't know much about pokehumans I don't even know where I came from..." *Shadow smiled at me * Shadow: "well from what I can see you have features of an Eevee and you have all the powers of all pokemon, you have a bond with me and we feel the same pain, you act sort of like a pokemon and you eat human and pokemon food thats what I think." *I was thinking a little* "yeah but... do I have a planet...? and what is it called...?" *Shadow thinks for a bit* Shadow: "may be Xatu knows he did tell us about "the legend" and what I can remember he did talk about a planet...hmm... why do you want to know?" *I went red* "well is because... I just want to be with you and aslo I want to restore my planet with you it will be our own planet..." *I looked at his eyes and he smiled * Shadow: "Anything for you Alana..."

*Shadow's POV*

*she went out the door and I never felt so happy inside I get up from the bed then I feel something was in my hands it was the Green Gem and the Red Gem from those dolls...I forgot I still had these gems but I wasn't sure what to to do with them ...* "hmm...I wonder..." *I hear Alana call me from out side and I put the gems in my quills and I get up and went down and went out side* Me: "come on Shadow lets get going" *I looked at her * "Alana is it ok if I can do something?" *she looked confused* Me: "ok what's that?" *I pulled ot the Red and Green gem* "in case that demonic doll comes back I'm going to combine these gems." *she still looked confused* Me:"uurm ok?" *I started to glow and then I combined the two gems then a blue smoke covered everywhere then from the blue smoke a Sky blue hedgehog with back stripes was laying on the ground sleeping *

*My POV*

*I looked at the Sky blue hedgehog he looked like Shadow bit he looked so different I was a little confused how this hedgehog came out of the blue smoke* "A hedgehog?" *the blue Hedgehog starts to wake up* ?: "uugh were...am I?" *the hedgehog sounded like he was from a different time line and he had golden yellow eyes * "who on earth are you?" *the hedgehog looked at me* ?: "I...don't know I don't have a name I just woke up here and that's it..." *I looked confused at him* ( does that mean Shadow created life? well he did have the green gem of life so... I guess it created this hedgehog) *the hedgehog looked at me* ?: "so do you think you can give me a name?" *I looked shocked* "you're asking me ? uurm well... *I looked at him * it looks like you'll have electric powers so I think we will call you Lightning... Lightning The Hedgehog what do you think? " *Lightning look at me* Lightning: "Lightning The Hedgehog...hmm I like it *he looked at me and Shadow* so who are you two?" *I smiled* "My name is Alana The Pokehuman , and this is Shadow The Hedgehog" *the two of them looked at each other and it seemed a little strange Lightning looked at Shadow like he knew something * "urm Shadow why don't you find Xatu? ok? " *he looks at me * Shadow: "ok Alana..." *he leaves and I looked at Lightning* "now then I'm guessing you can't control your powers right?" *Lightning looked at me* Lightning: "uurm...no... *A lightning bolt strikes a tree* oops..." *I giggled "don't worrie Lightning I'll help you control your powers"

*Shadows POV*

*I went to find Xatu as I was on my way I had Lightning on my mind* (whay does he seem so strange...? hmm I wonder...) *I went though town and I see Xatu out of his tent * "hay Xatu I want to ask you something..." *Xatu looks at me* Xatu: "you want to ask what Alana's planet is called and where it could be right ?" *I looked shocked * "h-how did you know? *I shake my head* anyway so what's the answer?" *Xatu looks at me* Xatu: "The planet is called Zappareye I can teleport you, Alana and Lightning there when you're ready." *I looked at him shocked * how on earth...did you? *i sighed * what ever...I'll see you " *I teleported to Alana and Lightning*

*MY POV*

*Lighting sent a blast of electric on a target* "good job Lightning you're getting better " *Shadow walk to me * Shadow:" Alana, Xatu aid the planet is called Zappareye and he can teleport us to your planet" *I looked at him surprised* "really? well is it ok that Lightning can come with us? I need to train him how to control his powers." *he looks at Lightning* Shadow: "I don't see why not... ok then *he pulled out a yellow chaos emerald* are you two ready?" *I nod my head * "yep" *I Lightning looked at Shadow* Lightning: "yeah.." *we went to Xatu and he teleported us to my home planet... it looked lifeless it looked like smoke everywhere like there was fire... I found a pile of burnt wood * "this is where..."( I lived...) *Shadow starts to move one of the burnt logs and put them to one side * Shadow: "come on Alana lets move these logs out of the way then we can get stuff to build our house." *I nod and I went to help Shadow and Lightning helped out too...*

*Shadows POV*

*as I was moving the burnt logs I found two strange things on the ground it seemed there as mud on them I decided to save them then I keeped going then I saw a photo on the ground two adult faces where burnt off and I see a little girl with eevee ears sky blue t-shirt darker blue shorts and a blue crystal on the neck and holding a pikachu and next to her right side was an Arcanine... Alana looks just like the little girl in the comfort photograph* "this must be her mother and father's home before...*I looked at her* oh Alana..."

*My POV

*when me, Shadow and Lightning were done moving the burnt wood we start to build the house using martial we got from Mobius then when we were done building the house Shadow went to a sink to wash something off and me and Lightning were putting the furnisher in the house when we was done I rested on the couch and Lightning went to the guest room when I was relaxing Shadow came in the room and he looks happy * "why are you so happy ?" *I sit up then Shadow kissed my head* Shadow: "Alana... its been a few years since we have dated an now I want to know something...do you want to be with me and live with me forever?" *I looked at him* "yeah I do Shadow..." *he kneels down * Shadow: "that that means I should ask you one thing... *he pulled out a ring it had different colours on it and it had a D.N.A symbol on it * Alana The Pokehuman will you marry me?" *I looked at him shocked then I smiled* "yes I will " *he puts the ring on my finger and he puts a ring on his finger it had the same different colours on it and the D.N.A symbol on it* (something tells me there's something impotent about these rings...)


	2. Chapter 2

*My POV*

*I looked at Shadow and my cheeks were red * "so when is the wedding going to be?" *Shadow smiled * Shadow: "today " *I looked shocked* "really?" *he picked me up bride style * Shadow: "really Alana... now I assume Xatu is waiting for us" * he teleport me somewhere like a forest and I see Xatu standing Shadow puts me down to one side and he went to another I was thinking of what's going on then I snapped out of it and rolled with it*

Xatu: "Shadow I need to repeat what I'm saying... I Shadow The Hedgehog " * Shadow looked at me* Shadow: " I Shadow The Hedgehog " * he smiles at me then Xatu looks at me* Xatu: " take Alana The Pokehuman" *shadow looks at my eyes* Shadow: "take Alana The Pokehuman" *Xatu looks at Shadow* Xatu: " to be my lawful wedded wife" *Shadow smiles* Shadow:" to be my lawful wedded wife" *Xatu looks at me* Xatu: "now you Alana... I Alana The Pokehuman" * I repeat the words* "I Alana the Pokehuman " * he looks at Shadow* Xatu: : "take Shadow The Hedgehog" *I looked at Shadow's eyes* "Take Shadow The Hedgehog" *Xatu looks at me * Xatu: "to be my lawful wedded husband " *I held Shadows hands* "to be my lawful wedded husband..." *Xatu looks at me then Shadow* Xau: "by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" * Shadow kissed me with passion and I kissed back and we was teleported home *

*Shadow's POV*

*I got Alana back home and I sit her back on the couch she looked shocked * Me: "I...can't believe it were already married like that... it seems so fast..." *I sit next to her and grined* are you getting cold feet already? *she shakes her head * Me:" I thought it would be a normal wedding that's all..." *I kissed her neck * "Alana I just wanted it to just me me and you ..." *she smiled* Me: "I love you..." *I kissed her on her lips* Shadow: "I love you too Pokehuman..."

*My POV*

*I went up the stairs and I layed on the bed and Shadow went in the room* "Shadow... can I ask you something ?" *he looked at me and layed next to me * Shadow: "yeah?" *my cheeks went rosy * "c-can we do... "it"..?" * Shadows cheeks went rosy to* Shadow: "I wanted to ask you the same thing Pokehuman..." *I went more red* y-you did...?" *he smiled * Shadow: "yeah..."

*sex scene*

*Shadow went on top of me on the bed I went red* Sh-Shadow... *I he went close to my neck I could hear his breath on my neck I shuddered a little Shadow whispers softly * Shadow: "just relax Alana... *he takes off my t-shirt leaving on my crystal and I feel his hands rub my breasts my cheeks went a bright red then I feel him slowly rub my nipples and I shuddered the feeling was good and a warm feeling washed over me * Shadow: "like the way you shudder my Pokehuman... *I feel his tung lick one of my nipples I moaned in pleasure* you must be sensitive to my touch...my dear..." *the continues with the simulation and I start to feel this unknown feeling I don't know what it was but it made me feel I wanted him to touch me lower...but I was to shy to ask but as if he read my mind I feel his fingers go lower down my body and in my shorts... his finger rub against my pantys and I shuddered and moaned he continues the stimulation on my nipples then he takes his hand out of my shorts and he undos my shorts and he takes them off along with my pantys and looks at my womanhood and grins * Shadow: "you're very wet Alana..." *I blushed and he puts his head down and he starts to lick me... and continues to rub my nipples I moan in pleasure he lick me deeper and I feel like I was going to climax * "Sh...Shadow...I'm gunna climax..."*I moaned and he stops licking me then I feel him rub something against my womanhood and he slides it inside me he shudders and he thrusts slowly I feel his fur close to my body he rubs by breasts as he thrusts slowly then he hits a barrier and he looks at me and I nod my head then he brakes it and I clenched his arm and he continues to thrust and he go's deeper and faster and I moaned and shuddered in pleasure*"...Shadow it feels so good..." *he continues to thrust deeper and faster and the stimulation I felt...felt like paradise then I felt like I want to climax again* "Sh-shadow I'm c-close..." *Shadow kissed my neck * Shadow: "so am I..." * he thrusts even faster and deeper we both pant then we climaxed at the same time and we moaned in pleasure and Shadow slides out of me and he lays down and he looks at me with lust in his eyes I returned that look back at him as I went to sleep close to him *

*end of sex scene*

*Lightning's POV*

*Alana and Shadow was sleeping deeply then I open the door slowly and I went to Alana my eyes were turned from golden yellow to a ocean blue*"how cute...so Alana...how does your blood taste like? *I stroke her and moved her hair away from my neck...* hmm so warm...so *he open his mouth thangs come out * interested...*I stopped myself* (No I mustn't!) *I held my mouth* why? why can't I do it? is it cuse she helped me? hmm... *I looked at her* Alana... I promise you... I won't bight you..." *I opened the door and went out side and I closed the door behind me then left*

*My POV*

*I wake up in the morning feeling a little sick so I get up and I took a shower and when I was done I looked at a mirror I feel my belly ache and I thought it was hunger pain so I put I put my hand on my belly then I feel something els* "Shadow...!? * he was still a sleep * Shadow! * he wakes up* Shadow get here!" *he gets up and gos to me* Shadow: "what? what is it?" *I put his hand on my belly* "feel...*he feels around then he looked shocked* Shadow..., Shadow I'm pregnant..."


	3. Chapter 3

*Shadow's POV*

*I just looked at Alana shocked then I take my hand away form her belly and I was frozen of what she just said then I snapped out of it * "h-how...? how is that possible? we just did "it" last night how are you pregnant?" *she looked at me* "I don't know Shadow I don't know..." *I looked shocked again* "I...I can't believe it..." *she stroked my ear then my head* "hay relax may be there's a library here that mite tell use how this is possible " *I calm down* "you're right... you stay here and I'll see what I can find" *she nods her head* "ok Shadow..."

*My POV*

*Shadow left the house then I start to crave for food so I went in the kitchen and I grabbed some gummys and Pokemon food, I went to a to a table and I start to eat then Lightning came down the stears and he looks around* Lightning: "Alana where's Shadow? " *I looked at him* "oh hi Light, Shadow went to find a library..." * he went to me* Lightning: "oh...? why is that? " *I smiled* " well...*my cheeks went red* we did "it" last night and now I'm pregnant." *Lightning looks surprised* Lightning: "you are!? just like that? wow...*he shakes his head then he looks a bit sad* then I must tell you something..." *I looked confused * "what is it Light? " *he sits next to me and sighed* Lightning: "Alana I'm a vampire...I shouldn't be near you or Shadow..." *I put my hand on his cheek* "Lightning... *he looked up* "I already knew you was a vampire." *he looked shocked * Lightning: "then why didn't you or Shadow kill me?" *I giggled* "its because I want you to have a chance in living and besides you don't want to be like other vampires you want to help me and Shadow right? and you're not like other vampires you can sleep at night and you don't drink human blood and you can eat food and the sunlight doesn't affect you...right? " *he looked shocked at me* Lightning: "H-how... did you...?" *I giggled* "I have psychic powers so I know" * Lightning just looks at me* Lightning: "oh I see... does Shadow know...?" *I finished eating* "I don't think so Light... may be you can tell him when he gets back."

*I get up and I washed up the bowls and I layed on the couch and I put my arm over my head then I hear the door open then close then I uncover one of my eyes and looked it was Shadow and he went over to me* Shadow: "I found a book on pokehuman pregnancy...*he puts a book on me * here you should read it and tell me what you have found" *I looked at Shadow and smiled * "ok Shadow " *I kissed his cheek * Lightning: "Shadow may I talk to you?" * he nods and they both went out side I flicked though the pages and I was reading the book...*

*about 20 minutes later they came back Shadow went over to me* Shadow: "can I lay next to you? *I nod and he squeezed himself behind me I feel one of his hand go on my belly and the other one was playing with my long brown hair Lightning sits down near us*so what did you find out Alana?" *I looked at Shadow* "well it's normal for me to get pregnant on the next day pokehuman pregnancy is quick..." *Shadow sighs in relief* Shadow: "that's good... *he leans over my neck and kissed my cheeks and held me closer* I didn't think I'll ever have someone or even be a father... I thought it was impossible but...you made that possible...Alana...its like a miracle happened..." *my cheeks went rosy* "Shadow I'm flattered hehe " *I kissed him and he kissed back * Shadow: "so do you know when you are going to give birth?" *I looked at him* "well what it says here I'll give birth in 4 or 5 days." *he looks surprised and shocked* Shadow: "really that quick?*I nod my head* waw I can't believe I'm going to be a dad so quickly...wait...do you know how many you have?" *I looked at him * "how many? *I thought for a moment* from what I can feel its 4...and can we tell the others on your planet?" *he gets up* Shadow: "I guess so but we can't let Eggman know I don't want him harming our kids or you..." *I smiled * "ok Shadow " *I put the book down and Shadow helps me up and he pulled out a chaos emerald* Shadow: "Lightning do you want to come with us? * Lightning nods and he gets up and went to me and Shadow * aright then." * Shadow used Chaos Control *


	4. Chapter 4

*My POV*

*when we arrived Shadow went off to may be tell Sonic and the others to meet up at Black's house since thats where we were going Lightning looks intrested of what he was seeing around him* Lightning: "so this is Mobius?" *I looked at Lightning* "well the planet is called Mobius I think... but me and Shadow don't really know the names of the locations we go to but we do know where we can find our...well Shadow kinda don't like Sonic and..." *Lightning looks confused* Lightning: "who on earth is Sonic?" *I put my hand on my head* "oh yeah thats right you never met Sonic or the others well I guess we can start with Shadow's sister." *Lightning looks at the ground west we was walking* Lightning: "Shadow has a sister?" *I rubbed the fur on his head * "yeah her name is Black The Hedgehog she is his twin sister they were parted when they were young." *Lightning looks at me * Lightning: "I see..."

*about 20 minuets later we arrived at Black's house and everyone was out side Shadow was there too... they all looked at Lightning* Knuckles: "who on earth is that dude?" *I looked at Lightning* "oh right you don't know who this this... *I cleared my throat* first of all everyone I would like you to meet Lightning *I point to Lightning and Everyone says hi then Tails went to him* Tails: "my name is Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails" *Black went beside Tails * Black: "I'm Black The Hedgehog his wife * a hedgehog that looked like black went beside her she was violet purple with pink stripes and blue eyes* and this is our daughter Videa." *Amy went up to Lightning* Amy: "my name is Amy Rose nice to meet you Lightning." * Knuckles went up to Lightning* Knuckles: "I'm Knuckles The Echidna." *Rouge went up to Lightning* Rouge: "I'm Rouge The Bat." *Cream went up to Lightning* Cream: "I'm Cream The Rabbit and this is my Chow named Cheese "*she points to Cheese* *then Sonic went up to him* Sonic: "and I'm Sonic- Sonic The Hedgehog." *Lightning looks at everyone* Lightning: "its nice to meet all of you..." * Amy looked at me* Amy: "anyway... Shadow brought all of us here Alana because you and him need to tell us something?" *Shadow went be side me and held my hand*

Shadow: "yes we do need to tell you all something...* he looked at me * you tell them Alana..." *I looked at everyone and gulped* " w-well... *went red* me and Shadow are married and I'm pregnant." *Amy screams in joy* Amy: "OH MY LIFE! I KNEW YOU WAS GOING TO SAY THAT!" * Knuckles looked shocked* Knuckles: "you two are married? and you're pregnant!?" *Black hugged Shadow* Black: "I'm so happy for you big brother *she lets him go * can I see the rings?" *Shadow grins* Shadow: "sure" *he shows Black the ring on his finger and she looks shocked* Black:"Shadow...do you know what this is?" *he looks confused* Shadow: "uurm a ring?" *Black shakes her head* Black: "not just a ring its a mega ring..." *Shadow looks more confused* Shadow: " a mega ring? what's that supposed to mean and what does it do?" *Black looks at Shadow* Black: "it means Alana can mega evolve and the closer you two are the stronger the two of you get." *I looked surprised * "I knew those rings look important..." *Amy went to me * Amy: "Alana you know when you said you was pregnant right?" *I looked at Amy* "yeah?" *Amy looks so happy* Amy: "we all knew you was going to say you was pregnant." *me and Shadow looked shocked* Shadow: "you did?" *Amy looks more happy* Amy: "yep and you know what happens next right? its time for a baby shower!"

*Shadow's POV*

*Everyone start giving out gift boxes Alana opened each gift box there were a set of toys, clothes, baby books, cribs e.c.t...I wonder they gave us alot of gifts because they don't know how many we are going to have or if we were going to have boys or girls or a mix we wont know until its time...* "we also need a little help you see we are restoring Alana's planet and we need to get plant seeds and so on." *Tails came up to me * Tails: "that won't be a problem I worked on a machine that can do that." * I looked at Tails *"is that so? well then is it ok if we can borrow it?" *Tails smiled* Tails: "sure I'll tell you how it works when we get there..." * Sonic chuckles * Sonic: "and we all want to help too... besides is the least we can do since you and Alana saved this planet ages ago." *I nod my head * "then its settled."

*I teleported everyone to Zappareye and they all helped to plant seeds and plants all over the planet and clear out any smog in the sky even Alana helped she did what she could do and I helped her out since she was pregnant everyday everyone worked hard they even got rid of the rubble where buildings used to be and they put what ever is useful in the basement...but then when 5 days have passed and Alana was struggling a little then she yells in pain and I felt a pain in my belly and I rushed to her* "Alana what's wrong...?" *she looks at me and she was shaking * Me: "Sh-Shadow...it...its time... uugh..." *I looked at her shocked*


	5. Chapter 5

*Shadow's POV*

*I picked Alana up bride style then I looked at everyone* "Everyone keep working I'll take Alana back to Mobius to get her to the hospital * I looked at Lightning* Lightning you come with me too..." *I glowed and I teleport back to Mobius then I looked around trying to find the hospital then once I found it I went in side and Lightning swiftly follow behind me Alana was moaning in pain and I could feel the pain too... I tried not to yell in pain but it hurt... then it leaves like nothing happened then I looked at Alana...* "A-alana...?" *she looks at me* Me: "Sh-Shadow I...don't want you to feel this pain... so I'm making sure you don't feel what I feel." *I shake my head* "no Alana you need to save your strength...don't worrie about me I'll be fine..." *I stood there for a moment hopeing the doctors or nurses will notice me holding Alana then finally they noticed me and they brought a gurney and I put Alana on the bed and they wheeled her to the laber and delivery room. *

*I followed them in the room where they took Alana and I went by her side and she was panting a little* Me: "Shadow...I'm scared..." *I held her hand and I kissed her cheek and hushed her* "shh...its ok Alana don't be scared you're going to me ok...*I stroked her belly softly* I promise..." *she calmed down and she relaxed* Me:"ok Shadow..." * a nurse went over to me* Nurse: "I'm sorry sir but you have to wait in the waiting room." *Alana looked at the nurse* Me:"N-no I want him to stay "*she held my hand tighter and the nurse didn't listen to her and starts to push me out whilst she was still holding my hand* Nurse: "go on go out." *Alana starts to pant and panic again* Me:"Shadow... "*tears swelled up in her eyes she didn't want me to leave then I looked at her* "its ok Alana I'll wait out side be brave..." * I went out of the room and the nurse closed the door*

*I went to the waiting room and I sit down I felt tensed but then I see Lightning calmly waiting on the other side* Lightning: "so I guess they didn't let you say with her..." *I looked at Lightning* "I'm glad I bright you along or I would of lost my cool..." *Lightning chuckles* Lightning: "Am I that calm? I can't believe you trust me enough to take me to hospital when you know that I'm a Vampire..." *I looked at him* "well you said you don't want to be like other Vampires and besides you don't drink our blood, speaking of which...if the night you wanted to drink Alana's blood what did you drink instead?" *Lightning thought for a moment * Lightning: "well I found this strange thing with a mask on it looked horrifying so I drank its blood and it disappeared... but I'm not sure if I can control my thrust Shadow..." *I looked at him * "I'm sure you can control your thrust Lightning..." *just then a nurse came in the room she was holding a baby it was crying*

nurse: "you have a boy * she handed me over the crying baby he looked like me but he had green stripes and he had big green eyes and he had ears like Alana's ears the stripes on his arms were longer and he had a white chest fur also I smiled and I rocked the crying baby gently in my arms and he stops crying and he looked at me and he grabs my nose and I chuckled softly and rubbed my nose on his * so what do you want to name him?" *I looked at the nurse* "Cario...I'm naming him Cario The Hedgehog..." *she writes the name down and then she went back in the room I played with Cario's tiny hands then he fell asleep* Lightning: "he looks like you Shadow..." *I smiled* "I know... but he has Alana's ears and eyes... they were big when she was young..." *about 10 minutes later the nurse comes in again and she was holding another crying baby * Nurse: "you have a beautiful baby girl... *I gave Cario to Lightning then I held the baby girl in my arms and I looked at her ...she was... beautiful she had light brown fur with ears like Alana's and a fringe covering one eye with a maroon stripe on it her quills/ hair were long and she had a white chest fur too... I held her close and she stopped crying then she opened her eyes and looked at me her eyes were maroon too... we just looked eye to eye then her eyes start to water * "aaw don't cry sweetie... *I kissed her head* daddy loves you so much..." *the nurse looks at me* Nurse: "that are you going to name her?" *I looked at the Nurse* "how about... *an image of Maria came up my mind *Maria...?" *the Nurse wrote the name and leaves again I looked at Maria and kissed her head again* Lightning: "Maria looks like Alana and you...she is beautiful like the Nurse said." *I smiled* "thank you Lightning... I can't believe she is so beautiful..."

*about 20 minuets passed then the Nurse comes in * Nurse: "Alana is ready to see you now." *I looked confused* "wait I had 4 kids and I only got 2 theres the other 2?" *I felt worried then I get up carefully with Maria in my arms* Nurse: "oh its ok the other 2 are with Alana she's resting now but you can see her now." *I sighed in relief then I went in the room were Alana was and near her side was a baby boy he looked like me but he was navy blue with maroon stripes and he had my eye colour and he had Alana's ears then near her other side was a baby girl she looks like black but she had yellow stripes and she was darker shade of back * "Alana... they're all so beautiful..."

*My POV*

*I opened my eyes slightly and I smiled weakly* "what are you going to name the boy near me...?" *Shadow looked at the boy* Shadow: "I'm going to call him Thunder... and I think you should name the girl Alana..." *I looked at the girl * "I'm going to call her... Luna..." * Shadow puts Maira on my chest then Cario * Shadow: "so there's Cario, Maria, Thunder and Luna...I love all of those names" *I smiled at Shadow* "I like the names too... Shadow..." *Shadow kissed my head* Shadow: "you should rest now my Pokehuman you deserve it..." *I kissed him on the lips* "I love you...Broken Angel...you and Light can take care of the kids welst I'm resting..." *I pulled the covers over me and I went to sleep *


	6. Chapter 6 Rise Of Jrockeyon

*Ginger's POV*

*Me, Seviper and Drapion found something that could get rid of Team Sky for ever* Serviper: "Ginger are you sssure that thisss will get rid of team Sssky? " *I grined evilly * Ginger: "this will work Seviper...and we will be the ones that will be top dog hahaha!" *the vault was opened...*

*Shadow's POV*

*a few days later we went back home and everyone took turns in holding the kids then they went home everything was normal until one day... something happened...I was feeding Maria , Lighting was feeding Cario and Thunder and Alana was feeding Luna then I felt the most strangest felling ever Lightning sensed it too* Lightning: "someone's at the door" * he said that with an early and dark tone voice I was about to reject then the door knocks Alana's ears flicked from the sound she looked at me I gave her Maria and I opened the door and I tensed up and it was Ginger from Team Dark Light I feel my blood heat up with anger and dark red aura glowed out of my body* "what...do you want!? *I said in a very dark cold voice* and how did you find us?" *I said again darkly Ginger grins evily* Ginger: "oh there's no need for that Shadow all am doing is to challenge you and Alana." * I showed my teeth and I glowed darker * "you're not going to lay a finger on her and we will not take your pathetic challenge! " *I said coldly and darkly * Ginger: "fine then then that means you were weak after all..." *I completely lost it I turned dark and I was going to attack then a arm went in front of me it was Alana * Me: "Shadow... stop... please..." *I looked at her with anger in my eyes though looking at her calmed me down and I sighed and she went out the door*

*My POV*

*I was out in the open and I see Ginger but she wasn't with her team... Shadow closed the door and he stands beside me giving Ginger an evil look and she giggles* Ginger: "we know how to get rid of you Alana once and for all ..." *Shadow went into fighting mode * Shadow: "just give me the word and I'll pound you down like a grape! " *Ginger laughs * Ginger: "Jrockeyon! get her and get rid of these pests!" * a figure jumped out of the shadows and landed in front of me and Shadow I gasped and me and the figure looked eye to eye she was identical to me but she had spiky purple hair , purple ears, t-shirt , crystal darker purple shots, shoes and eyes* Jrockeyon: "hello... Alana..." *I looked shocked and surprised * (A Shadow Pokehuman...) *Ginger laughs and leaves* Ginger: "see ya" * she leaves*

* hate lights up in our eyes and we both glowed and we dashed to each other and we fought violently I used Ice thang on her her arm was covered in ice then she broke free when her arm heats up with fire and she punched me sending me flying into the forest I landed and I get up and I glowed darkly and I dashed to her and I punched her over and over and over it wasn't doing anything and she kicked me off of her and she smiles* Jrockeyon: "my turn... a purple light shaped her mouth and she was floating in the air* SHADOW ROAR! " *a purple beam shoots out of her and it hits me and I screamed in pain and I hit a rock and I fell on the ground... I felt light headed and I coughed up blood ... it felt like my lungs were bleeding my strength was fading fast cuse of the blood loss I see Shadow standing there in shock * Shadow: "Alana!"

*Shadow's POV*

*I felt like I was going to lose control again* "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! " *I dashed to Jrockeyon and I used spin dash and she flew back and blood leaks out of her she looks at me then she smiles and glows dark purple then she sparks* Jrockeyon: "SHADOW...THUNDER!" * a purple lightning bolt strikes me and I was sent flying I landed and I was bleeding but I get back up and I used chaos spear on her and it hit her and she went on the ground too... we kepped fighting then she shattered my rings and I was losing my energy fast, then she used Shadow roar on me and I crashed on the floor hard and I coughed up blood it was so painful to breathe felt like my ribs were broken then I looked at the ring on my finger then I had a flash back * ( the...Mega ring... it will help...but I won't use it just yet...)

*I forced my self up and I coughed up more blood* "J-Jrockeyon! do you think you're powerful? hah... how pathetic... "* my hand glows an I punched her belly and sh coughs up blood and I kicked her chest and she was sent flying in the sky I dashed up in the sky and I kicked her over and over then I smashed her on the ground I looked at her body and I tried to breathe but it was so heard and painful I didn't yell I just forced my self to deal with it I went over to Alana and her eyes opened* Me: "Shadow what happened...?" *I hushed her* "Shh... its ok... I think its over..." *just then Jrockeyon appeared in front of me* Jrockeyon: "well played Shadow...haha!" *she kicked me hard in the chest slamming me into a wall so hard it broke what's left and my body went numb then she used Shadow Thunder one last time...I blacked out and I became paralysed... I was so paralysed that I can't even breathe at all... *

*MY POV *

*I opened my eyes weakly and Jrockeyon pinned me on the ground * "uugh J-Jrockeyon...s...top..." *she looked at me and she was going to finish me off then she stops then she looks at my eyes* Jrockeyon: "J-Jessica...? " *I looked at her* "who...?" *she lets me go and she dashed away* "wait..."*she was gone then I went over to Shadow weakly and I put my head on his chest then I lifted my head and I looked shocked* (Oh no...he's not breathing... )


	7. Chapter 7 Bring me to life

*Shadow's POV*

*I feel my life start to slowly slip away I wasn't going to fight I couldn't do anything at all... I can't even save myself even if I tried I can hear Alana calling out my name her voice echoes in my ears and mind but it sounded like she held a pillow on her mouth... I thought that I'll go into my Angel form again but then I feel Alana's lips on mine then suddenly I feel air go into me* ( is she doing...C.P.R on me...? why is she doing this...? she knows I can turn into an Angel but then why is she wasting her breath?) *I couldn't react to what was going on I just have to let it happen but it felt so odd... I may be numb but I can feel pressure go on my chest it lifts then the pressure comes back ...she was pressing on my chest... as she keeped this up voices were in my mind *

Voice 1: " lets see what you say is true or false..." Voice 2: "I don't thing I'll ever find my memories..." Voice 3: "Shadow Just what did those humans to your memories?" Voice 4: "You are so pathetic and so is your human friend." Voice 5: "her life isn't worth is Shadow why does anyone want her?" Voice 6: "Shadow it doesn't matter is anyone needs you cuse... I NEED YOU!" *that echoed and then I was able to move and feel again and I gasped and opened my eyes and I saw Alana jumped back * "oh my goodness Shadow..." *I looked at her I blushed a little but I tried to say something anything but all I could say very softly was* "why...? " *she hushes me and kissed me * Me: "shh... Shadow... I don't care if you turn into an angel or not I love you too much to see you die and I will never let you die again ever..." *I just looked at her she looks like she was in pain also her ribs looked broken too... then she suddenly passed out due to blood loss may be... I couldn't move still and my eyes were closing again even though I don't want them too but I lost too much blood... the last thing I can remember was Lightning coming over then everything went black *

*Jrockeyon's POV*

*I paced back and forth * (Why,why did I spear their lives? I should of killed them... but that girl Alana... why does she...?) "look like my sister...? *I grunt and growled at the same time* was I not created to kill her? and that hedgehog...? *I imaged the Black and Red Hedgehog in my mind * who was he? he almost beaten me up uugh nothing is making seance..." *Ginger went beside me* Ginger: "what's the matter Jrockeyon?" *I looked at her coldly* "Ginger you're hiding something form me aren't you?" *she tried to look calm but I can tell she was nervous* Ginger: "no, no I'm not what makes you think that? " *I growled at the ponyta then she starts to shake* "tell me the truth Ginger or things will get ugly!" *she screams out* Ginger: "Ok, ok you wasn't created to kill Alana!" *I looked at the other way* "I knew it..." *Ginger looks down* Ginger: "you was created to replace her but they forgot about you cuse you was to powerful..." *I looked at Ginger coldly* "this is the last time I'll listen to you..." *I dashed away*

*Lightning's POV*

*I took care of Alana and Shadow's kids as they were sleeping I treated their wounds and it was hard since their bood was tempting me but I manage to do it with out bighting them they haven't woken up yet I brought their kids in the same rooms they were sleeping in though they were all active I noticed Maria claimed on my leg and she smiled at me* Maria: "da...da..." *I looked at her and my ears fold * "I'm not your father kiddo...*I softly sighed and I picked her up and I placed her on the bed Shadow was seeping in* here's your father Maria..." *Maria touched Shadow's face and he groans and slowly opened his eyes* Shadow: "uugh...Lightning...? *I put his hand on his head and sits up slowly* what happened to me?" *I quickly put my hand on his head * "woh there hedgehog not so fast stay down you're hurt." *he winced and puts a hand on his chest then he layes back down* Shadow: "I guess y ribs are still damaged...what happened...?"

*I looked at him* "well when you and Alana went out I took care of your kids and you were gone for a long time and I keeped on hearing sounds and I sensed you was in danger to I left the house to find you then I saw you and Alana knocked out and hurt so I took you to the abandoned hospital and I treated your wounds..." *Shadow looked at me * Shadow: "you saved our lives..." *I looked at the ground* "I guess I did..." *I looked back up at Shadow* Shadow: "listen Light me and Alana were attacked by this girl who looked like Alana named Jrockeyon I'm going to find out how she got here and why she attacked us and I need you to stay here with Alana." *I nod my head and Shadow gets up slowly and he picks up Maria and kissed her head and he gives her to me then he went out the door*


	8. Chapter 8

*Shadow's POV*

*I looked around the area where I was triying to find where that girl went then I sensed something watching me I knew that she was here * "Jrockeyon! you and I have unfinished business why don't you come out here and face me!?" *she landed in front of me* Jrockeyon: "haven't you learnt your lesson last time hedgehog?" *I clenched my fist and I grabbed her throat and pinned her to a wall dark red aura covers my body and my eyes went red* "why did you attack us!? I'm going to brake every bone in your body until you tell me who you are and how you got here!" *I said in a very dark and angry voice she smiles * Jrockeyon: "Shadow... the only one with the broken bones is you..." *I glowed darker* "answer my question Jrockeyon!" *she looks at me and she smiled again and her ears raise up * Jrockeyon: "I'm a Shadow Pokehuman I was created by humans to replace Alana... they let me take dark power and that's how I became a Shadow Pokemon."

*I let her go* "you know you don't have to be the evil one...what was the pint in almost killing me and Alana to death?" *she pinned me on the wall it hurt my rubs but I didn't yell I looked at her* Jrockeyon: "its because I thought I was created to kill you and I was orded by Ginger..." *I growled at her* "you don't need to listen to her...you know...*she lets me go and she lets me go and I walk away* you choose who you want to be...Jrockeyon..." *I leave*

*My POV*

*I opened my eyes slowly and I looked around and my ears move around* "uugh...what happened?" *I see Lightning holding Cario and Thunder * Lightning: "oh good you're up... you was out for a long time Alana..." *I looked around the room and there was no sine of Shadow* "Lightning where's Shadow?" *Just before Lightning said anything Shadow came in the room and Lightning gets up and picked the kids up and went to Shadow and looks at him he didn't say anything he was about to leave when Shadow puts a hand on his shoulder* Shadow: "Thank you for taking care of me and my wife...we owe you your lives..." *he smiled at Shadow* Lightning: "any time Shadow." *he closed the door and he looked at me* Shadow: "are you cold Alana...?" *I looked at him* "yes I am its been so cold...*he gave me a smile* Shadow:"well I know what can make you warm my dear..."

*Sex scene*

*he walked over to me I feel my cheeks heat up each time he came closer I sit up trying to back away from his strong presence but there was no escape he takes the cover off me I bring my knees up and he claims on the bed and grabbed my legs and pulled me on my back and spread my legs slowly... my heart starts to pound and he lifts my t-shirt up to my chin I feel his hand run on my ribs softly then he slowly rubbed my breasts then my nipples I shuddered* "Sh...Shadow...w-wait...I...don't want...it..." *he laughs then I feel pull off my shots slowly* Shadow: "oh Alana you don't need to hide how you feel... I know exactly how I make you feel..." *he pulled my shots off and my pantys were exposed and I blushed* "Sh...Shadow I-I..." *he puts his figure on my lips and hushed me* Shadow: "shh...Pokehuman... I know you want me...and I want you...too...all of you..." *I blushed and he runs his from my lips all the way down to my pantys I blushed more and I closed my eyes and he rubs up and down slightly hard but slowly and I shudder* "oh...Shadow..." *he continues the simulation until there was a wet peach then I slowly open my eyes I see him move away the part where it covered my womanhood I went red and he licks me and I moan and clenched the bed sheets and I breathed heavy then I feel his finger rub the nipple of my womanhood and I moaned again then he stops I opened my eyes again then I see him put his hedgehoghood inside my womanhood and we both moaned and he went in all the way he leans down and I feel his fur go on my belly , chest and neck an he breathes softly on my neck and he thrusts slowly and I shudder * "Shadow... it feels so good..." *I moaned then he thrusts faster and go's deeper I stroked his chest nipples and he moans and shudders too...* Shadow: "I love you...Alana The Pokehuman..." *he kissed my lips and he thrusts faster then we climaxed at the same time we were panting then Shadow slides out of me and layes next to me and held me close to his body I could hear his heart and he closed his eyes*

*end of sex scene*

*Shadow's POV*

*I was catching my breath then I looked at Alana's eyes* "did that feel good?" *she looked up at me and nods her head* Me: "you do know I'm going to be pregnant again right?" *I smiled at her and I stroked her hair* "yes I do know...Alana..." she I looked at me* Me:"are trying to repopulate my plant Broken Angel?" *I didn't say anything then my cheeks went rosy* "now that you put like that..." *she giggles* Me: "I'm teasing Shadow if you want more kids that's fine with me that's your choice..." *she closed her eyes* "it's your choice too Alana not just mine..." *she opened her eyes and looked at me* Me: "it is?" *I laughed in my breath* "Alana what husband would I be if I forced you...?" *she looked at me* Me: "you have a point...but if you want more kids I don't mind..." *I kissed her lips and we went to sleep*


	9. Chapter 9

*3 days later*

*My POV*

*I looked at the old books that I got from the library then I came to a picture that made my heart sink there was two pictures of my people "the Pokehumans" one was where they were young pokehumans all kinds with familys then there was one where there were all killed then I grabbed the burned photo when I was with my mother and father I held the photo close to me and I start to cry and Dark blue aura blazes around me* "Szayelaporro...why did he kill everyone just to get to me? was it because I was born my people were killed...and my...mother and my father?"

*Maria's POV*

*I crawled on the floor and I looked around trying to find my dad but I couldn't find him its not easy when your only about 10 days old or may be less and everything is so big I looked at the ground as I crawled then I bumped into something it was a shoe... I looked and my dad looking down at me and I smiled and giggled and I hugged his leg* "ga,gee*he picks me up and kissed my head* Shadow: "hello Maria *he smiled* how's my little girl?*I smiled and giggled at him then he throws me in the air then cached me I loved it when he did that it was fun he brings me close to his nose and rubbed his nose against mine* daddy loves you Maria." *I looked at his eyes and I tried to say the word "daddy"* "d...da...daddy..." *he looks at me shocked* Shadow:"you...said daddy..." *I smiled and giggled* "Daddy, daddy, daddy hehe." *he carried me to Cario, Thunder and Luna and sits me down then I start to stand on my feet and I walk to his knee* "daddy, daddy daddy hehe" *he looks more shocked he was frozen where he was then he shakes his head* Shadow: "you...walked I can't believe it...*he picked me up and kissed me* my little girl its growing up...I bet one day you'll be like your mother one day." *he rubs my head and leaves the room*

*Shadow's POV*

*I went In the bedroom and I see Alana crying I went beside her* "Alana why are you crying? " *she berried her head on my chest* Me: "I miss my mother and father... its not fair Shadow because of me everyone is dead...why did Szayelaporro kill my people? what did he want? was it me he wanted...? just...why...?" * she cried harder and I rubbed her back * "Alana...I know how you feel... everyone I knew on the Ark died...because the G.U.N force wanted me... and..." *I my voice trailed off and Alana held me tightly* Me: "that's never going to happen again...I promise...*she felt a painful kick in her belly and I felt the pain too * uugh...the baby is kicking again" *I put my hand to my belly and moaned a little* "uugh...yeah I felt that that hurt...*I take my hand of my belly* only one day to go and our 5th child will be here...speaking of the kids will they have pokemon bonds too?" *she looked at me* Me: "I think they already have their bonds I guess we will know when we see pokemon go to the kids..."

*I nod my head and then Lightning came though the window* Lightning:"Shadow, Alana a creatures with masks on came out of no where and theirs a guy with pink hair coming this way!" *Alana looked shocked* "its Szayelaporro he's here..." *I looked shocked* "Alana get the kids and hide them now! *she did as I told her* Lightning protect our kids." *me and Alana went down stears and the door was blasted and Szayelaporro comes in* Szayelaporro: "hello little girl we meet again." *I stand in front of Alana * "what do you want Szayelaporro? why are you here?" *Szayelaporro laughs* Szayelaporro: "I'm here to take Alana and take her soul." *I growled at him * "no take my soul instead of her soul and I won't resist or escape if you don't hurt her..." *he smiled* Szayelaporro: "fine then I'll take you to Mobius and when I'm done everyone will see what I can do with the Angel Of Darkness's soul." *Alana looked shocked* "Shadow what are you thinking?" * I held her and hushed her* "shh...its ok Alana...go to Mobius with Lightning..." *I pulled away and Szayelaporro takes me away*

*Black's POV*

*it was a normal day I opened the windows feeling the breeze then Sonic came in the house* Sonic: "hay Black come out here for a sec." *I looked confused then I went out the house then a Gorilla and a Panda Bear was standing in front of me* "who are you two?" *the Gorilla bows slightly* Franklin: "hello miss Black my name is Franklin Ricardo The Gorilla, but you can call me Franklin." *the Panda does the same* Noah: "and I'm Noah Raymond Thompson The Panda Bear but you can call me Noah." *I looked confused* "ok why are you guys here?" * Noah sounds exited* Noah: "is it true you're the sister of Shadow The Hedgehog?" *I nod my head* "yeah I am." *Franklin went up to Black* Franklin: "we herd that Shadow and a pokehuman saved Mobius we travelled from our area called Bamboo forest to meet them."

*I sighed * "well they don't live here any more...and they mite not come back here..." *just when I said that a flash of light appeared out of no where and Alana and Lightning appeared* Me: "Black I need your help its Shadow he needs help! *she looked at Franklin and Noah* who are they?" *I sighed* "this is Franklin *I point to Franklin * and this is Noah" *I point at Noah* Franklin: "what happened to Shadow, Alana?" *Alana looks sad* Me: "someone named Szayelaporro wanted to take my soul but Shadow took my place we have to get him..." *I looked shocked * "then there's no time to lose lets get my brother back Alana *I looked at Franklin and Noah* you two stay here we will be back" *I used Chaos control Franklin and Noah looked at Lightning * Franklin: "I'm not staying here with that hedgehog..." *Noah nods his head* Noah: "just seeing Alana is good enough for me." * they both leave*

*** The character(s) Franklin Ricardo The Gorilla and Noah Raymond Thompson The Panda Bear belong to Christian Ape99 I mite not add character(s) you tell me to add in the story because its hard to fit the character(s) in my story because I already planned a head what's going to happen and its hard to fit in other character(s) to make it work* **


	10. Chapter 10 I'm Alana The Pokehuman

*Shadow's POV*

*I walked to what seems like forever...but then Szayelaporro took me to a white building I felt fe feeling of uneasiness but at the same time I ignored everything on what was happening the only thing I cared about was Alana's safety nothing else matters to me now... there was no way I could escape and kill this guy...the only option I have was to just let it happen... Szayelaporro took me to a pure white room with a hospital like smell to it with a gurney with straps...*

Szayelaporro: "lay down on that gurney Shadow." *I sighed deeply and I walked to th gurney and I get on it then I lay on my back looking at the ceiling as Szayelaporro straps down my arms and legs tightly on the gurney then he went off and he wheeled in a table with sharp tools then he picked one of them up it was a very sharp knife...he lightly presses it on top of where my chest starts..." Szayelaporro: "any last words Shadow?" *he gives me an evil grin I looked at him* "please don't do this..." *he looked at me * Szayelaporro: "you was the one who waned to take Alana's place Shadow and besides this will only hurt... alot!" * he stabs the knife into you the exact place where he pressed the knife in the first place he hold the knife where it was not moving it just yet so I could feel the pain* "uugh..."

*he then drags the knife down slowly I could feel my skin being ripped open slowly and fresh blood leaking form the wound it was alot of blood and I was feeling faint my eyes were closing and I forced my self to keep them open but I was struggling* "uugh...uugh...uugh..." * when he was done cutting me with the knife he went to the table and he had an axe it looked big and he walked over to me with a evil smile then he grabbed one of my ribs...he then aimed the axe at the middle of my rib cage before I reacted he hits the axe hard on the bone making a caking sound * "AAAGGRRAAH!" *I clenched the mattress as tight as I could the pain was unreal* ( A-alana...where ever you are... please... hurry...) *he keeps going with out stopping until the rib bones were broken I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out... my body was shaking so much and I was loosing alot of blood... my body couldn't handle the pain any more and I shut down*

*My POV*

*I dashed with Black and I found a building and I went in and I saw what was going on, Szayelaporro was about to finish off Shadow and I blasted in the room* "STOP!" *he stops and looks at me* Szayelaporro: "hello little girl..." *I looked at Shadow he was covered in blood * you...DEMON! *I cried out and tears fall out of my face* Szayelaporro: "you can't save him little girl *he moved away from Shadow's body and he gets his blade out * and you will die just like your parents did Alana The Pokehuman!" *I looked confused*

"What are you talking about? you killed them in that fire..." *he laughs * Szayelaporro: "hahaha stupid girl... your parents sacrificed them selves and they gave you a power that's even stronger than a normal legendary pokemon...some point in the future when your people existed but before you was born I was told that if I don't change my ways a human that looks like a pokemon will kill me I didn't know where to find the one who is going to kill me for a long time I looked to find these people who looked like pokemon then I found Zappareye and I thought this would be easy but I didnt know what you looked like... so I killed your people but out of all the pokehumans I came across their were two that were willing to give up their lives to save you they took half of my power and they mixed it with a soul of a pokemon named Lugia..., they also used their own power and the body turned into a crystal it was draining my life energy I knew that it was that little child I was supposed to kill... I was about to stab you with my sawed but your parents got in the way and they said their final words to you and they died then I set the house on fire so you can burn I thought you died but I guess I was mistaken..." *I looked shocked*

(my parents sacrificed them selves? ) Szayelaporro: "and now little girl you will die!" *he runs in a fast speed and he was going to cut me but a shield blocked his attack and he was blown away * Szayelaporro:"w-what? how is this possible?"*I clenched my fists * "I...I'm not Just a little girl!" *a sawed appeared in my hand I glowed* I'm Alana! *I glowed brighter* Alana The Pokehuman! *I run to him and I stabbed him in the chest and he coughs up blood and he falls back and his body glowed bright and blinded me for a moment* uugh this light... *when I opened my eyes I was somewhere else I was in this yellow area...* where am I ?" *a woman came to me she had long brown hair she almost looked like me her skin was pale she had a beautiful brown coloured eyes and a angelic white dress* ?:"you've done it Alana well done..." *I looked confused* "who are you? do I know you?" * the woman went to me she looked sad* ?: "no... * she went up to my face* you was only 4 years old when we left but we would never for get you Alana..." *it took me a moment then I realized who it was* "wait don't tell me that you're..." *she smiled at me* ?: "oh so you've figured it out already? that's right I'm your..." *I hugged her before she finished her sentence * "you don't know how long I've been wanting to see you... mum... *tears fell from my cheeks... she rubbed my head softly and her other hand rubbed my back then I wiped my tears* mum what is the name other people call you and what is the name of my dad and why are you here?" *she smiled * Lara: "they call me Lara The Pokehuman and your father's name is Alan The Pokehuman, and I'm here because I need to tell you what happened on that day ..." *I looked at her * "I'm listening...mum"

* a vision appeared*

*I could hear screaming* Lara:"this is the day you was born Alana * the screaming got louder then baby noised could be heard* go ahead..." *I go in the room* Lara: "huff...huff...huff...*she was holding a baby in her arms it was me* oh Alan...she's finally here..." *my father looked at the tiny baby in my mother's arms and smiled brightly* Alan: "that's good." *my mother smiled and kissed the baby on the head* Lara: "can you believe it Alan? we're are parents to this beautiful little girl... (I having the feeling that she is the one our hope we predicted 10000 years ago) I know exactly what to call our daughter Alan...*I smiled* I'm naming her Alana... I know that's the name of the legend but I feel she is the one that our people prophesied so long ago..." *my dad thinks* Alan: "hmmm...*he smiled* I like the name..."

* the vision fades *

Lara: "4 years passed and someone heard about the child... you see he was told that if he doesn't change his ways a human that looks like a pokemon will defeat him... and then he found out about our planet and he was exterminating the pokehumans so he could find the child then me and your father did something no mother and father did before..."

* another vision appeared*

*my mother was running to my father* Lara: "Alan he's coming we have to protect Alana!"*my dad looked at my mum* Alan: "how?" *she looked at me I looked about 4 years old and I was sleeping in my bed* Lara: "we'll give her our gift no parent has ever gave a child" *Szayelaporro comes in the door *Szayelaporro:"you pokehumans make me sick I'll kill each and every one of you!"*Chains came out of my mum and wrapped around Szayelaporro* Lara: "Alan...you need to get Lugia's soul mix your power my power and this guy's power the soul will turn into a crystal..." *my dad looked at my mum confused* Alan: "how do I do that?" * my mum looked at my dad* Lara: "I'll start it off *she glows* you need to put your hand where my hand is Alan!" * my dad held her hand and Szayelaporro's body was getting weak* Szayelaporro:"uugh my body what's happening to me?" *my mum looked at the light* Lara: "Lugia if you can hear us! protect our daughter and keep her alive..." *the light transformed into a crystal and it went around my neck* Szayelaporro: "no I wont lose!" *he gets his sawed and plunged it though my dad and my mum* Lara: "uugh... *blood leaks out of the mouth* Alan...is this the end...?" *Alan looked at her* Alan: "it might be Lara...just hag on in there..." *my mum smiled at my young self on the bed* Lara: "I...never thought it will end like this...Alan...*tears dripped down her face* but I'm happy that we were to gather until the end...Alan... if you want to say your last words to our daughter say them now so that in the future it will help her..." * he also looked at my young self * Alan:"I love you so much Alana *he cried* protect this world for us...we love you" *my mum looked up* Lara: "take care Alana and be good... I know that you'll wonder why we are not here with you but... we hope that... some one will take care of you... and make sure you eat so you can be strong and get plenty of sleep and make friends so that when ever you feel lonely they will help you... I wish we could say with you for ever... I love you so, so much... so this is good bye...Alana..." *she closed her eyes and tears dripped*

*the vision fades one last time*

*I looked at my mother* Lara: "and so that's what happened..." *I nod my head* "I see now mother..." *she looked down* Lara: "I'm sorry to say this but... its my time to leave now..." *I looked at her and I was about to cry* "no please...I don't want you to go mum... I wish I had time with you..." *she hugged me* Lara:"I feel the same way Alana... but I have to go...I love you..." *another flash of light came then I woke up and I looked around then I looked at Shadow's almost lifeless body * Sh-Shadow... *he didn't say anything but I knew he was still alive...cuse I could hear him wheezing a little. I quickly put my hands on his chest and I glowed to heal him a pit or at least keep the blood loss under control*

*About 1 minuet later I manage to stop the bleeding and I took out broken bones from Shadow's wound his ribs were broken so much I had to use a substitute so that his normal ribs will recover...I get a I.V bag and I hanged it up on a pole and I connected the tube in Shadow's arm then I get an oxygen mask and I put it on Shadow and I turned it on, and I held Shadow's hand he was ice cold and I gasped abit* (he-he's so cold...) *I got on the hospital bed and I held Shadow's icy cold body on mine trying to keep him warm then I waited...*


End file.
